Four World Heroes (FanFiction Crossover Series)
Four World Heroes is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Akame ga Kill! and Blue Exorcist verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (Year 2019-2020). This wiki is inspired by FanFiction author "Superior-Creativity". It is also rated T. Overview When two, unknown godly beings from our universe secretly battle in the continuous cycle of good and evil without the people of Earth (our world) knowing for 10,000 years, warriors from three worlds must unite to combat this threat. Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa/Yuri Lowenthal) *Tatsumi (Sōma Saitō/Corey Hartzog) **Blue (Mayumi Asano/Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Rin Okumura (Nobuhiko Okamoto/Bryce Papenbrook) **Kuro (Ayahi Takagaki/Stephanie Sheh) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino/Tara Strong) *Mine (Yukari Tamura/Christina Kelly) *Shiemi Moriyama (Kana Hanazawa/Christine Marie Cabanos) *Bronze Saints **Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kaiji Tang) **Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vincent) **Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Matthew Mercer) **Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe/Doug Erholtz) **Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki/Darcy Rose Byrnes) **Vulpecula Emma (Yukiko Fujii/Kate Higgins) *Aria (Mamiko Noto/Alexandra Daddario) *Night Raid **Akame (Sora Amamiya/Molly Searcy) **Leone (Yū Asakawa/Allison Keith) **Lubbock (Yoshitsugu Matsuoka/Tyler Galindo) *Yukio Okumura (Jun Fukuyama/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Exwires **Ryuji Suguro (Kazuya Nakai/Kyle Hebert) **Konekomaru Miwa (Yūki Kaji/Miki Moran) **Renzo Shima (Kōji Yusa/Brian Beacock) **Izumo Kamiki (Eri Kitamura/Kira Buckland) *Shura Kirigakure (Rina Satō/Wendee Lee) Allies *Elysium (Chie Nakamura/Eden Riegel) *Nee *Miketsu *Ukemochi *Mephisto Pheles (Hiroshi Kamiya/Sam Riegel) *Spartan Clan **Sam Spartan (Tara Strong) **Candace Spartan (Kelly Sheridan) **Bailey (Dee Bradley Baker) **Chuck Spartan (Maurice LaMarche) **Jonathan Spartan (Brian Bloom) **Sofia Spartan (Nicole Oliver) *Mr. Takahashi (Andrew Kinshino) *Prof. Ludmilla Johnson (Kath Soucie) **Dr. Vic Bromwell (Robert Foxworth) *Mimi Martinez (Eileen Stevens) *Sam Reynolds (Jason Griffith) *Janice Kirkland (Kari Wahlgren) *Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) **Commander Troy Redfield (Roger Craig Smith) **Agent Madison Harper (Laura Bailey-Willingham) **Agent Ben Briggs (Greg Eagles) *Hard Master (Hoon Lee) *Thor (Bruce DuBose) *Odin (Bob Carter) Antagonists *Nightmare (Yasunori Masutani/Charles Klausemeyer) *Nightmare's Illusions **Prince Venus (Maaya Sakamoto/Maxey Whitehead) **First-Class Almas (Kenta Miyake/Michael Ironside) **First-Class Era (Miki Itō) **First-Class Mea (Akemi Okamura) **Second-Class Saberio (Hiroki Takahashi) **First-Class Tetra (Rikiya Koyama) **Second-Class Sauk (Tomokazu Sugita) **Esdeath (Satomi Akesaka/Christine Auten) **Wave (Yoshimasa Hosoya/David Matranga) **Kurome (Ayaka Ōhashi/Juliet Simmons) **Run (Junji Majima/Chris Patton) **Seryu Ubiquitous (Kana Hanazawa/Kira Vincent-Davis) **Bols (Eiji Takemoto/John Swasey) *Diablo (J.B. Blanc) **Blackheart (David Sobolov) *Klipse Empire **Dr. Emmanuel Klipse (Masami Iwasaki/Cam Clarke) **Orbot (Mitsuo Iwata/Kirk Thornton) **Cubot (Wataru Takagi/Wally Wingert) **Sentinel (Jim Ward) *Klipse's Robots and Vehicles **Klipse Gunners **Klipse Hounds **Klipse Lancers **Klipse Guardians **Klipse Flyers **Aero Chaser **Driller Worm **Klipse Hawk **Klipse Cerberus **Klipse Beetle **Klipse Wyvern **Klipse Golem *Floyd Wilson/Deadshot (Matthew Mercer) *Kraken *Gorr/Ape King (Travis Willingham) *Alex Miller/Reptile (Steven Blum) *Leonard Rolard/Commander Cold (C. Thomas Howell) *James Stars/Captain Cold (C. Thomas Howell) *Loki (Alex Ross) *Ymir (Fred Tataiscore) *Fenrir (Christopher Sabat) Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *New Jersey *New York City **Brooklyn **Manhattan **Queens **Staten Island **The Bronx *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Oceania Australia * Antartica Asgard Terminology Cosmo: A mystical energy and the fundamental force which powers every supernatural feat in the Saint Seiya world. It is the source of life for all living beings and also the reason all matter in the universe exists. It originated from the Big Bang that gave birth to the universe, and any time Cosmo is burned inside a body, it's a smaller scale reproduction of the real Big Bang. All human beings have Cosmo deep inside themselves, but only a few are truly aware of it, and even fewer are able to burn it and/or increase it until it explodes. *'Cosmoenergy': The energy generated by the burning of one's Cosmo, which is also called an "aura". It's the primary life force in the universe, used by every living being (even after dead in the case of humans) and heavily associated to senses. Saints and other warriors, gods, and some select others can use the cosmoenergy to awaken senses above the regular ones necessary for life. Color varies to the user: colors like blue, red, green, white, pink, yellow are associated with positive elements as strength, justice, peace, hope, happiness, love and good. While colors like purple, black, dark red (blood), etc., are associated with the negative elements as evil, cruelty, ambition, and destruction. Cloths: Armors worn by Athena's 88 Saints, one for each constellation. There are 48 Bronze Cloths, 24 Silver Cloths, 12 Gold Cloths, and one more that is Athena's, a God Cloth. *'Bronze Cloth': The 48 Cloths worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, the weakest level of soldiers in her army. *'God Cloth': Clothstones: Containers for the Cloths worn by Athena's Saints, which take the shape of many minerals. Senses: The five basic senses of every living being: sight (eyes), hearing (ears), taste (mouth), smell (nose) and touch (nerves) are the senses which most human beings are born with, and encompass their activities in life. *'Intuition': The sixth sense that represents the strength of Athena's Saints, and is inherent to all who feel their own and/or that of others. Several supplementary abilities include telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, atomic manipulation and destruction, energy projection, and temperature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': The seventh sense that draws out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. *'Godhood': *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even god-level beings. Teigu (Imperial Arms): Mysterious and extremely powerful weapons that are so rare, only the strongest of warriors are capable of wielding them. Some have the appearance of equipment or weapons, while others seem to be living creatures. It is implied that a form of magic was used to create them. There are 48 Teigu in all, and they were created from the remains of Danger Beasts that had unique powers, as well as rare metals such as Orichalcum. *'Trump Card': A technique that is said for several Teigu to have a hidden ability, that is so powerful it's considered a last resort. If two Teigu users engage in a battle, both with killing intent, one of them is certain to die. If multiple users are involved, there is a high probability of only one of them surviving. Meister: A person with the knowledge to become an Exorcist. Acquiring the title of Meister is essentially the most basic qualification for becoming an Exorcist. There are five categories of Meister: Knight, Dragoon, Doctor, Tamer, and Aria. The difference between the categories is their style of fighting. *'Knight': A Meister who uses swords to fight Demons. Some Knights use enchanted Demon blades, which have unique abilities and are quite rare. Other Knights are also able to use powerful, long-range magic techniques from their blades. *'Dragoon': A Meister who fights using ranged weapons, such as handguns and machine guns. Some may use specific weapons or ammunition to exploit the weaknesses of certain elemental demons. *'Doctor': A Meister who treats and heals wounds inflicted by Demons, known as mashō. These people typically possess the knowledge of basic first-aid, emergency first-aid, and the ability to treat ordinary injuries. *'Tamer': A Meister who summons and controls Demons known as familiars. It is a natural talent that few people possess. *'Aria': A Meister who fights by reciting verses from the Bible and sacred scriptures. Aria specialize in knowing Fatal Verses which, when recited, exorcise specific Demons. Weapons *Animal King: Lionel *Black Wing Armor *Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot *Demon Armor: Incursio *Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract *Fang *Infinite Uses: Cross Tail *K'rik *Kurikara *Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires *March of the Dead: Yatsufusa *One Cut Killer: Murasame *Roman Artillery: Pumpkin *Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante *Soul Calibur *Soul Edge *Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with four separate verses containing many powerful characters. It has several Island to Country level High Tiers, three Continent to Moon level Top Tiers, and five Planet to Multi-Universe level God Tiers. Most Mid to Mid-High Tier Characters have Supersonic to High Hypersonic speeds, High to Top Tiers possess Massively Hypersonic to Massively FTL speeds, and the God Tiers possess Massively FTL+ speeds. Tiers God Tiers: Planet to Multi-Universe level Top Tiers: Continent to Moon level High Tiers: Island to Country level Mid-High Tiers: City to Mountain level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Town level Mid Tiers: Small Building to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Movies Main Article: Four World Heroes: The Movie Sequel Main Article: Four World Heroes II Voice Cast Japanese * English * Category:Three World Adventures Wiki